farm_heroes_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Farm Club
Farm Club is the recruitment of different animals to help save Happy World Farms. Choochoo, Amelia, and Hunter gather these creatures to collect power-ups to aid them in their saga to stop Rancid's evil schemes. There are always three available animals for each episode and the species are related to the theme. How many the players get depends on the number of stars they get (one to three) on the Farm Club level. Each animal has special abilities and in case of usage needs to be paid in advance with magic beans. After being employed they will act as a continuous booster. Only one animal can be chosen at a time (out of maximal three given choices) and levels may play differently with their help. Farm Club Companions will eventually throw cropsies on the board and thus destroy existing match patterns. They may also influence the balance of cropsies. Think twice before hiring them and chose the right one! Overall the game becomes easier after the Farm Club shows up on your screen. Some "impossible" levels convert into a cakewalk. Score limits for 2 and 3 stars seem to have risen making it harder to get keys and companions. With the exception of Producers (that are Level 1 Animals), all other types of Farm Animals will be classified as a Level 2 or 3 Animals, with a Level 3 Animal throwing in an additional 2 Cropsies onto the board on top of their native abilities. They will stop adding Cropsies when the goal number of that specific Cropsie is reached, however, the effects can still be activated for those Animals even when that happens. To put it simply: * Level 1 Animal: Collect 12 Cropsies -> Throws 3 onto the board; Costs 50 Magic Beans to use. * Level 2 Animal: Collect [x''] number of Cropsies -> Activates Effect; Costs 70 Magic Beans to use. * Level 3 Animal: Collect [''x] number of Cropsies -> Activates Effect + Throws 2 onto the board; Costs 90 Magic Beans to use. There are a total of 8 Types of Farm Animals in this game: * Producers belong to the Level 1 group of Farm Animals. They usually help the player once they collected 12 of a given Cropsie, and throws in 3 of the same kind on the field to replace non-required ones in order to ease the road to reaching the goal number. * Cleaners will convert Grumpys that are on non-slime squares into normal ones. Effects activate by collecting 15 of a given Cropsie, which enables them to clean up to 3 Grumpys on those squares. * Hitters will strike at blockers and semi-blockers like Magic Shovels can do once activated. Effects activate by collecting 20 of a given Cropsie, which enables them to hit up to 2 of those blockers or semi-blockers on the board. Eligible items that can be struck by the Hitter Farm Animal includes Chickens, Oysters and Rob the Rabbit, and the resulting effect on them is the same as when a Cropsie match is made next to these items. * Growers will advance Flowers by one stage on the board. Effects activate by collecting 15 of a given Cropsie, which enables them to hit up to 2 of those flowers on the board and advance them by one stage (if they're in full bloom and is part of the goal, they will be collected). Should there be no flowers for the Grower to use its effect on but there are Flower Seeds on the board, the Animal effect will auto-activate once the Flower Seed is planted onto the board to advance the closed flower. Note that the Manticore, a Level 3 Grower unlocked at Level 1110 is considered an exception in which this Animal possess only the ability of a Level 2 Grower. * Igniters work on two types of items: Bomb Cropsies and Firecrackers, safely detonating the former and advancing the ignition stage for the latter. Pretty easy to use them since their effects activate by collecting 12 of a given Cropsie, which enables them to ignite up to 2 of the Bomb Cropsies or Firecrackers. * Crackers work on eggs to advance them by one stage unless they are cracked eggs in which only a match of three or more of these items can allow for a Chick or Alligator to be collected as part of the goal. Effects activate by collecting 20 of a given Cropsie, which enables them to hit up to 2 of those eggs on the board and advance them by one stage, easing the process of creating cracked eggs for the matching. * Breakers destroy entrapment that prevents Cropsies from being moved and/or matched, such as Spider Webs, Ice and Snowballs on normal squares. Effects activate by collecting 20 of a given Cropsie, which enables them to break up to 2 of those traps and allowing instant collection if they are freed and falls into a matching line, and also eases up the pressure in collecting the Spiders through breaking the webs that surround them. * Fillers help fill up Buckets on the board just as if a Cropsie match is made next to them. They are the easiest Animal effect to be usable, as they only need to collect 9 of a given Cropsie to activate. Once the buckets are completely full and a Filler Animal uses its effect on them, they will release the Water Drops onto the board. Right after adding a new member you should check the Rewards page of your Club. Combining the obtained Animals by Level Groupings will unlock special rewards in the form of additional Boosters (from 3 - 5 of these) or Magic Beans (3000 - 5000 Beans) that you can use to pay for Animal effects and/or on Rancid stages later on. Gallery Farm_Club_introduction.png|Introduction in level 7 Farm_Club_introduction 2.png|Introduction in main screen Farm Club special reward.png|Special reward page on PC Screenshot_farmclub_award.png|Special reward page on mobile Heroes_road.jpg|Farm Club Icon in the upper left corner on mobile FC has arrived! Play now!.png|Farm Club has arrived! Play now! FC Landing.png|Farm Club Landing FC We want YOUR feadback!.png|We want YOUR feedback! FC What animals do you want!.png|What animals do YOU want? FC I'm having a wild time with Farm Club.png|I'm having a wild time with Farm Club! FC True or false!.png|True or false? The Orangutan from Farm Club protects Carrot Cropsies from The Rabbit? FC Free!.png|Magic Bean is free! FC Ask the team!.png|Ask the team! List of animals Dairy District (Level 7) *'Chicken' - 1 star *'Sheep' - 2 stars *'Bull' - 3 stars Cattle Corner (Level 18) *'Duck' - 1 star *'Cow' - 2 stars *'Ostrich' - 3 stars Jungle Joint (Level 38) *'Frog' - 1 star *'Flamingo' - 2 stars *'Crocodile' - 3 stars Highland Hills (Level 46) *'Goat' - 1 star *'Pony' - 2 stars *'Ox' - 3 stars Frosty Fields (Level 66) *'Rabbit' - 1 star *'Moose' - 2 stars *'Polar Bear' - 3 stars Cloudy Cove (Level 83) *'Crab' - 1 star *'Seal' - 2 stars *'Turtle' - 3 stars Sandy Slopes (Level 94) *'Salamander' - 1 star *'Meerkat' - 2 stars *'Camel' - 3 stars Prairie Park (Level 105) *'Prairie Dog' - 1 star *'Deer' - 2 stars *'Eagle' - 3 stars Backyard Brambles (Level 124) *'Squirrel' - 1 star *'Cat' - 2 stars *'Fox' - 3 stars Frightful Forest (Level 135) *'Owl' - 1 star *'Wolf' - 2 stars *'Brown Bear' - 3 stars Sunshine Savannah (Level 159) *'Zebra' - 1 star *'Elephant' - 2 stars *'Lion' - 3 stars Dino District (Level 165) *'Triceratops' - 1 star *'Brachiosaurus' - 2 stars *'Tyrannosaurus Rex' - 3 stars Kiwi County (Level 180) *'Kakapo' - 1 star *'Tuatara' - 2 stars *'Kiwi' - 3 stars Idyllic Isles (Level 201) *'Striped Possum' - 1 star *'Cockatoo' - 2 stars *'Orangutan' - 3 stars Tranquil Temples (Level 209) *'Snake' - 1 star *'Wild Buffalo' - 2 stars *'Tiger' - 3 stars Serenity Shrine (Level 224) *'Raccoon Dog' - 1 star *'Snow Monkey' - 2 stars *'Japanese Crane' - 3 stars Pooch Park (Level 241) *'Pug' - 1 star *'Fox Terrier' - 2 stars *'Husky' - 3 stars Floating Farms (Level 255) *'Butterfly' - 1 star *'Hummingbird' - 2 stars *'Peacock' - 3 stars Haunted Hills (Level 272) *'Crow' - 1 star *'Bat' - 2 stars *'Spider' - 3 stars Beaver Barricade (Level 285) *'Canadian Goose' - 1 star *'Beaver' - 2 stars *'Black Bear' - 3 stars Rainbow Reef (Level 299) *'Puffer Fish' - 1 star *'Seahorse' - 2 stars *'Octopus' - 3 stars Winter Wonderland (Level 315) *'Lynx' - 1 star *'Snowy Owl' - 2 stars *'Reindeer' - 3 stars Fireworks Fairground (Level 329) *'Choochoo Doll' - 1 star *'Amelia Doll' - 2 stars *'Hunter Doll' - 3 stars Purry Parade (Level 345) *'Ginger' - 1 star *'Tabby' - 2 stars *'Persian' - 3 stars Panda Paradise (Level 360) *'Red Panda' - 1 star *'Golden Pheasant' - 2 stars *'Giant Panda' - 3 stars Lovely Lakeside (Level 376) *'Turtle Dove' - 1 star *'Lovebirds' - 2 stars *'Swan' - 3 stars Opal Oasis (Level 390) *'Fennec Fox' - 1 star *'Falcon' - 2 stars *'Arabian Horse' - 3 stars Foggy Falls (Level 405) *'Toucan' - 1 star *'Armadillo' - 2 stars *'Jaguar' - 3 stars Cute Crèche (Level 420) *'Baby Lamb' - 1 star *'Baby Fox' - 2 stars *'Baby Donkey' - 3 stars Dragon Dales (Level 435) *'Sky Dragon' - 1 star *'Earth Dragon' - 2 stars *'Fire Dragon' - 3 stars Bunny Bluffs (Level 450) *'House Bunny' - 1 star *'Angora Rabbit' - 2 stars *'Brown Hare' - 3 stars Pyramid Plaza (Level 465) *'Jackal' - 1 star *'Ibis' - 2 stars *'Hippopotamus' - 3 stars Glass Gardens (Level 480) *'Goldfish' - 1 star *'Pond Terrapin' - 2 stars *'Crowned Pigeon' - 3 stars Beastie Bayou (Level 495) *'Toad' - 1 star *'Firefly' - 2 stars *'Alligator' - 3 stars Sunny Settlement (Level 511) *'Ladybug' - 1 star *'Cricket' - 2 stars *'Bee' - 3 stars Ancient Acres (Level 531) *'Quetzal' - 1 star *'Bush Viper' - 2 stars *'Llama' - 3 stars Crystal Caves (Level 550) *'Mole' - 1 star *'Centipede' - 2 stars *'Cave Salamander' - 3 stars Outrageous Outback (Level 572) *'Kookaburra' - 1 star *'Koala' - 2 stars *'Kangaroo' - 3 stars Bounty Beach (Level 592) *'Hermit Crab' - 1 star *'Sea Gull' - 2 stars *'Dolphin' - 3 stars Sunken Spires (Level 612) *'Nautilus' - 1 star *'Angler Fish' - 2 stars *'Manta Ray' - 3 stars Pirate Port (Level 631) *'Rat' - 1 star *'Parrot' - 2 stars *'Monkey' - 3 stars Wild West (Level 651) *'Scorpion' - 1 star *'Rattle Snake' - 2 stars *'Buffalo' - 3 stars Prehistoric Park (Level 671) *'Terror Bird' - 1 star *'Mammoth' - 2 stars *'Smilodon' - 3 stars Tudor Times (Level 692) *'Wolf Hound' - 1 star *'Pheasant' - 2 stars *'Wild Boar' - 3 stars Rustic Redwoods (Level 711) *'Chipmunk' - 1 star *'Woodpecker' - 2 stars *'Skunk' - 3 stars Himalayan Heights (Level 730) *'Markhor' - 1 star *'Pack Mule' - 2 stars *'Yeti' - 3 stars Lost Labyrinth (Level 750) *'Griffin' - 1 star *'Cerberus' - 2 stars *'Pegasus' - 3 stars Golden Grains (Level 765) *'Golden Oriole' - 1 star *'Golden Retriever' - 2 stars *'Golden Eagle' - 3 stars Radiant Rooftops (Level 780) *'Robin' - 1 star *'Cardinal' - 2 stars *'Blackbird' - 3 stars Tasty Town (Level 795) *'Ginger Bread Chicken' - 1 star *'Ginger Bread Sheep' - 2 stars *'Ginger Bread Bull' - 3 stars Safari Sanctuary (Level 810) *'Giant Tortoise' - 1 star *'Rhinoceros' - 2 stars *'Giraffe' - 3 stars Penguin Parks (Level 825) *'Chinstrap' - 1 star *'RockHopper' - 2 stars *'Emperor' - 3 stars Monkey Madness (Level 840) *'Tamarin' - 1 star *'Chimpanzee' - 2 stars *'Baboon' - 3 stars Tiki Treetops (Level 855) *'Vini Bird' - 1 star *'Manatee' - 2 stars *'Humpback Whale' - 3 stars Breezy Bajau (Level 870) *'Chestnut Munia' - 1 star *'Draco Volans' - 2 stars *'Tiger Shark' - 3 stars Gorgeous Gondolas (Level 885) *'Catfish' - 1 star *'Dove' - 2 stars *'Italian Greyhound' - 3 stars Congo Corner (Level 900) *'Cape Hunting Dog' - 1 star *'Gorilla' - 2 stars *'Okapi' - 3 stars Lost Lagoon (Level 915) *'Dodo' - 1 star *'Tasmanian Tiger' - 2 stars *'Nessie' - 3 stars Totem Turf (Level 930) *'Flying Squirrel' - 1 star *'Otter' - 2 stars *'Pink Salmon' - 3 stars Arresting Arctic (Level 945) *'Narwhal' - 1 star *'Beluga Whale' - 2 stars *'Orca' - 3 stars Minted Mines (Level 960) *'Leopard Lizard' - 1 star *'Pika' - 2 stars *'Aardvark' - 3 stars Splendid Stables (Level 975) *'Foal' - 1 star *'Shetland Pony' - 2 stars *'Shire Horse' - 3 stars Whimsical Woodlands (Level 990) *'Hedgehog' - 1 star *'Kingfisher' - 2 stars *'Grey Squirrel' - 3 stars Badger Burrow (Level 1005) *'Badger' - 1 star *'Honey Badger' - 2 stars *'Hog Badger' - 3 stars British Seaside (Level 1020) * Green Crab - 1 star * Albatross - 2 stars * Donkey - 3 stars Salsa Strand (Level 1035) * Painted Snail - 1 star * Tocororo - 2 stars * Hutia - 3 stars Fantastic Fiesta (Level 1050) *'Leopard Moth' - 1 star *'Royal Flycatcher' - 2 stars *'Bobcat' - 3 stars Majestic Maze (Level 1065) * Maltese - 1 star * White Peacock - 2 stars * Lipizzan - 3 stars Vivid Vineyard (Level 1080) * Caterpillar - 1 star * Goose - 2 stars * Kid Goat - 3 stars Viking Village (Level 1095) * Arctic Fox - 1 star * Black Wolf - 2 stars * Porpoise - 3 stars King's Keep (Level 1110) * Phoenix - 1 star * Hippocampus - 2 stars * Manticore - 3 stars Companion Card Information * Main Article: Companion Cards Pictures Animals Chicken.png Sheep.png Bull.png Duck.png Cow.png Ostrich.png Frog.png Flamingo.png Crocodile.png Goat.png Pony.png Ox.png Rabbit.png Moose.png Polar_Bear.png Crab.png Seal.png Turtle.png Salamander 1.png Meerkat.png Camel.png Prairie_Dog.png Deer.png Eagle.png Squirrel.png Cat.png Fox.png Owl.png Wolf.png Brown_Bear.png Zebra.png Elephant.png Lion.png Triceratops.png Brachiosaurus.png T-Rex.png Kakapo.png Tuatara.png Kiwi.png Striped Possum.png Cockatoo.png Orangutan.png Snake.png Wild Buffalo.png Tiger.png Raccoon Dog.png Snow Monkey.png Japanese Crane.png Pug.png Fox Terrier.png Husky.png Butterfly.png Hummingbird.png Peacock.png Crow.png Bat.png Spider.png Canadian Goose.png Beaver.png Black Bear.png Puffer Fish.png Seahorse.png Octopus.png Lynx.png Snowy Owl.png Reindeer.png Choochoo Doll.png Amelia Doll.png Hunter Doll.png Ginger.png Tabby.png Persian.png Red Panda.png Golden Pheasant.png Giant Panda.png Turtle Dove.png Lovebirds.png Swan.png Fennec Fox.png Falcon.png Arabian Horse.png Toucan.png Armadillo.png Jaguar.png Baby Lamb.png Baby Fox.png Baby Donkey.png Sky Dragon.png Earth Dragon.png Fire Dragon.png House Bunny.png Angora Rabbit.png Brown Hare.png Jackal.png Ibis.png Hippo.png Goldfish.png Pond Terrapin.png Crowned Pigeon.png Toad.png Firefly.png Alligator.png Ladybird.png Cricket.png Bumblebee.png Quetzal.png Bush Viper.png Llama.png Mole.png Centipede.png Salamander.png Kookaburra.png Koala.png Kangaroo.png Hermit Crab.png Sea Gull.png Dolphin.png Nautilus.png Angler Fish.png Manta Ray.png Rat.png Parrot.png Monkey.png Scorpion.png Rattle Snake.png Buffalo.png Terror Bird.png Mammoth.png Smilodon.png Wolf Hound.png Pheasant.png Wild Boar.png Chipmunk.png Woodpecker.png Skunk.png Markhor.png Pack Mule.png Yeti.png Griffin.png Cerberus.png Pegasus.png Golden Oriole.png Golden Retriever.png Golden Eagle.png Robin.png Cardinal.png Blackbird.png Ginger Bread Chicken.png Ginger Bread Sheep.png Ginger Bread Bull.png Giant Tortoise.png Rhino.png Giraffe.png Chinstrap.png Rock Hopper.png Emperor.png Tamarin.png Chimpanzee.png Baboon.png Vini Bird.png Manatee.png Humpback Whale.png Chestnut Munia.png Draco Volans.png Tiger Shark.png Catfish.png Dove.png Italian Greyhound.png Cape Hunting Dog.png Gorilla.png Okapi.png Dodo.png Tasmanian Tiger.png Nessie.png Flying Squirrel.png Otter.png Pink Salmon.png Narwhale.png Beluga Whale.png Orca.png Leopard Lizard.png Pika.png Aardvark.png Foal.png Shetland Pony.png Shire Horse.png Hedgehog.png Kingfisher.png Grey Squirrel.png Badger.png Honey Badger.png Hog Badger.png Green Crab.png Albatross.png Donkey.png Painted Snail.png Tocororo.png Hutia.png Leopard Moth.png Royal Flycatcher.png Bobcat.png Maltese.png White Peacock.png Lipizzan.png Caterpillar.png Goose.png Kid Goat.png Arctic Fox.png Black Wolf.png Porpoise.png Phoenix.png Hippocampus.png Manticore.png Rewards Episode 1-3 1-star.png Episode 1-3 2-stars.png Episode 1-3 3-stars.png Episode 4-6 1-star.png Episode 4-6 2-stars.png Episode 4-6 3-stars.png Episode 7-9 1-star.png Episode 7-9 2-stars.png Episode 7-9 3-stars.png Episode 10-12 1-star.png Episode 10-12 2-stars.png Episode 10-12 3-stars.png Episode 13-15 1-star.png Episode 13-15 2-stars.png Episode 13-15 3-stars.png Episode 16-18 1-star.png Episode 16-18 2-stars.png Episode 16-18 3-stars.png Episode 19-21 1-star.png Episode 19-21 2-stars.png Episode 19-21 3-stars.png Episode 22-24 1-star.png Episode 22-24 2-stars.png Episode 22-24 3-stars.png Episode 25-27 1-star.png Episode 25-27 2-stars.png Episode 25-27 3-stars.png Episode 28-30 1-star.png Episode 28-30 2-stars.png Episode 28-30 3-stars.png Episode 31-33 1-star.png Episode 31-33 2-stars.png Episode 31-33 3-stars.png Episode 34-36 1-star.png Episode 34-36 2-stars.png Episode 34-36 3-stars.png Episode 37-39 1-star.png Episode 37-39 2-stars.png Episode 37-39 3-stars.png Episode 40-42 1-star.png Episode 40-42 2-stars.png Episode 40-42 3-stars.png Episode 43-45 1-star.png Episode 43-45 2-stars.png Episode 43-45 3-stars.png Episode 46-48 1-star.png Episode 46-48 2-stars.png Episode 46-48 3-stars.png Episode 49-51 1-star.png Episode 49-51 2-stars.png Episode 49-51 3-stars.png Episode 52-54 1-star.png Episode 52-54 2-stars.png Episode 52-54 3-stars.png Episode 55-57 1-star.png Episode 55-57 2-stars.png Episode 55-57 3-stars.png Episode 58-60 1-star.png Episode 58-60 2-stars.png Episode 58-60 3-stars.png Episode 61-63 1-star.png Episode 61-63 2-stars.png Episode 61-63 3-stars.png Episode 64-66 1-star.png Episode 64-66 2-stars.png Episode 64-66 3-stars.png Episode 66-69 1-star.png Episode 66-69 2-stars.png Episode 66-69 3-stars.png Companion Cards Web Producer Chicken.png Cracker Sheep.png Cracker Bull.png Producer Duck.png Breaker Cow.png Breaker Ostrich.png Producer Frog.png Grower Flamingo.png Grower Crocodile.png Producer Goat.png Filler Pony.png Filler Ox.png Producer Rabbit.png Cleaner Moose.png Cleaner Polar Bear.png Producer Crab.png Cleaner Seal.png Cleaner Turtle.png Producer Salamander.png Filler Meerkat.png Cracker Camel.png Producer Prairie Dog.png Hitter Deer.png Cleaner Eagle.png Producer Squirrel.png Cleaner Cat.png Hitter Fox.png Producer Owl.png Grower Wolf.png Filler Brown Bear.png Producer Zebra.png Cleaner Elephant.png Cleaner Lion.png Producer Triceratops.png Breaker Brachiosaurus.png Grower T-Rex.png Producer Kakapo.png Cleaner Tuatara.png Cracker Kiwi.png Producer Striped Possum.png Hitter Cockatoo.png Hitter Orangutan.png Producer Snake.png Breaker Wild Buffalo.png Cleaner Tiger.png Producer Raccoon Dog.png Igniter Snow Monkey.png Cracker Japanese Crane.png Producer Pug.png Cracker Fox Terrier.png Igniter Husky.png Producer Butterfly.png Igniter Hummingbird.png Breaker Peacock.png Producer Crow.png Breaker Bat.png Filler Spider.png Producer Canadian Goose.png Grower Beaver.png Breaker Black Bear.png Producer Pufferfish.png Grower Seahorse.png Breaker Octopus.png Producer Lynx.png Breaker Snowy Owl.png Breaker Reindeer.png Producer Choochoo Doll.png Breaker Amelia Doll.png Grower Hunter Doll.png Producer Ginger.png Igniter Tabby.png Breaker Persian.png Producer Red Panda.png Grower Golden Pheasant.png Igniter Giant Panda.png Producer Turtle Dove.png Grower Lovebirds.png Igniter Swan.png Producer Fennec Fox.png Igniter Falcon.png Filler Arabian Horse.png Producer Toucan.png Igniter Armadillo.png Igniter Jaguar.png Producer Baby Lamb.png Filler Baby Fox.png Grower Baby Donkey.png Producer Sky Dragon.png Cracker Earth Dragon.png Grower Fire Dragon.png Producer House Bunny.png Hitter Angora Rabbit.png Grower Brown Hare.png Producer Jackal.png Filler Ibis.png Cracker Hippo.png Producer Goldfish.png Igniter Pond Terrapin.png Igniter Crowned Pigeon.png Producer Toad.png Cracker Firefly.png Cracker Alligator.png Producer Ladybird.png Cracker Cricket.png Cleaner Bumblebee.png Producer Quetzal.png Filler Bush Viper.png Filler Llama.png Producer Mole.png Hitter Centipede.png Hitter Salamander.png Producer Kookaburra.png Filler Koala.png Igniter Kangaroo.png Producer Hermit Crab.png Cleaner Sea Gull.png Filler Dolphin.png Producer Nautilus.png Hitter Angler Fish.png Grower Manta Ray.png Producer Rat.png Grower Parrot.png Breaker Monkey.png Producer Scorpion.png Hitter Rattle Snake.png Cracker Buffalo.png Producer Terror Bird.png Filler Mammoth.png Igniter Smilodon.png Producer Wolf Hound.png Igniter Pheasant.png Breaker Wild Boar.png Producer Chipmunk.png Breaker Woodpecker.png Filler Skunk.png Producer Markhor.png Cleaner Pack Mule.png Breaker Yeti.png Producer Griffin.png Grower Cerberus.png Grower Pegasus.png Producer Golden Oriole.png Cleaner Golden Retriever.png Cleaner Golden Eagle.png Producer Robin.png Filler Cardinal.png Grower Blackbird.png Producer Ginger Bread Chicken.png Breaker Ginger Bread Sheep.png Breaker Ginger Bread Bull.png Producer Giant Tortoise.png Grower Rhino.png Hitter Giraffe.png Producer Chinstrap.png Breaker Rock Hopper.png Igniter Emperror.png Producer Tamarin.png Igniter Chimpanzee.png Grower Baboon.png Producer Vini Bird.png Igniter Manatee.png Grower Humpback Whale.png Producer Chestnut Munia.png Breaker Draco Volans.png Hitter Tiger Shark.png Producer Catfish.png Igniter Dove.png Breaker Italian Greyhound.png Producer Cape Hunting Dog.png Grower Gorilla.png Grower Okapi.png Producer Dodo.png Cracker Tasmanian Tiger.png Breaker Nessie.png Producer Flying Squirrel.png Filler Otter.png Cleaner Pink Salmon.png Producer Narwhale.png Cleaner Beluga Whale.png Breaker Orca.png Producer Leopard Lizard.png Cleaner Pika.png Igniter Aardvark.png Producer Foal.png Cracker Shetland Pony.png Igniter Shire Horse.png Producer Hedgehog.png Cracker Kingfisher.png Hitter Grey Squirrel.png Producer Badger.png Filler Honey Badger.png Grower Hog Badger.png Producer Green Crab.png Grower Albatross.png Cracker Donkey.png Producer Painted Snail.png Breaker Tocororo.png Breaker Hutia.png Producer Leopard Moth.png Igniter Royal Flycatcher.png Igniter Bobcat.png Producer Maltese.png Cracker White Peacock.png Cleaner Lipizzan.png Producer Caterpillar.png Cleaner Goose.png Grower Kid Goat.png Producer Arctic Fox.png Filler Black Wolf.png Breaker Porpoise.png Producer Phoenix.png Grower Hippocampus.png Grower Manticore.png Mobile Producer Chicken A.png Cracker Sheep A.png Cracker Bull A.png Producer Duck A.png Breaker Cow A.png Breaker Ostrich A.png Producer Frog A.png Grower Flamingo A.png Grower Crocodile A.png Producer Goat A.png Filler Pony A.png Filler Ox A.png Producer Rabbit A.png Cleaner Moose A.png Cleaner Polar Bear A.png Producer Crab A.png Cleaner Seal A.png Cleaner Turtle A.png Producer Salamander A.png Filler Meerkat A.png Cracker Camel A.png Producer Prairie Dog A.png Hitter Deer A.png Cleaner Eagle A.png Producer Squirrel A.png Cleaner Cat A.png Hitter Fox A.png Producer Owl A.png Grower Wolf A.png Filler Brown Bear A.png Producer Zebra A.png Cleaner Elephant A.png Cleaner Lion A.png Producer Triceratops A.png Breaker Brachiosaurus A.png Grower T-Rex A.png Producer Kakapo A.png Cleaner Tuatara A.png Hitter Kiwi A.png Producer Striped Possum A.png Hitter Cockatoo A.png Hitter Orangutan A.png Producer Snake A.png Breaker Wild Buffalo A.png Cleaner Tiger A.png Producer Raccoon Dog A.png Igniter Snow Monkey A.png Cracker Japanese Crane A.png Producer Pug A.png Cracker Fox Terrier A.png Igniter Husky A.png Producer Butterfly A.png Igniter Hummingbird A.png Breaker Peacock A.png Producer Crow A.png Breaker Bat A.png Filler Spider A.png Producer Canadian Goose A.png Grower Beaver A.png Breaker Black Bear A.png Producer Pufferfish A.png Grower Seahorse A.png Breaker Octopus A.png Producer Lynx A.png Breaker Snowy Owl A.png Breaker Reindeer A.png Producer Choochoo Doll A.png Breaker Amelia Doll A.png Grower Hunter Doll A.png Producer Ginger A.png Igniter Tabby A.png Breaker Persian A.png Producer Red Panda A.png Grower Golden Pheasant A.png Igniter Giant Panda A.png Producer Turtle Dove A.png Grower Lovebirds A.png Igniter Swan A.png Producer Fennec Fox A.png Igniter Falcon A.png Filler Arabian Horse A.png Producer Toucan A.png Igniter Armadillo A.png Igniter Jaguar A.png Producer Baby Lamb A.png Filler Baby Fox A.png Grower Baby Donkey A.png Producer Sky Dragon A.png Cracker Earth Dragon A.png Grower Fire Dragon A.png Producer House Bunny A.png Hitter Angora Rabbit A.png Grower Brown Hare A.png Producer Jackal A.png Filler Ibis A.png Cracker Hippo A.png Producer Goldfish A.png Igniter Pond Terrapin A.png Igniter Crowned Pigeon A.png Producer Toad A.png Cracker Firefly A.png Cracker Alligator A.png Producer Ladybird A.png Cracker Cricket A.png Cleaner Bumblebee A.png Producer Quetzal A.png Filler Bush Viper A.png Filler Llama A.png Producer Mole A.png Hitter Centipede A.png Hitter Cave Salamander A.png Producer Kookaburra A.png Filler Koala A.png Igniter Kangaroo A.png Producer Hermit Crab A.png Cleaner Sea Gull A.png Filler Dolphin A.png Producer Nautilus A.png Hitter Angler Fish A.png Grower Manta Ray A.png Producer Rat A.png Grower Parrot A.png Breaker Monkey A.png Producer Scorpion A.png Hitter Rattle Snake A.png Cracker Buffalo A.png Producer Terror Bird A.png Filler Mammoth A.png Igniter Smilodon A.png Producer Wolf Hound A.png Igniter Pheasant A.png Breaker Wild Boar A.png Producer Chipmunk A.png Breaker Woodpecker A.png Filler Skunk A.png Producer Markhor A.png Cleaner Pack Mule A.png Breaker Yeti A.png Producer Griffin A.png Grower Cerberus A.png Grower Pegasus A.png Producer Golden Oriole A.png Cleaner Golden Retriever A.png Cleaner Golden Eagle A.png Producer Robin A.png Filler Cardinal A.png Grower Blackbird A.png Producer Ginger Bread Chicken A.png Breaker Ginger Bread Sheep A.png Breaker Ginger Bread Bull A.png Producer Giant Tortoise A.png Grower Rhino A.png Hitter Giraffe A.png Producer Chinstrap A.png Breaker Rock Hopper A.png Igniter Emperror A.png Producer Tamarin A.png Igniter Chimpanzee A.png Grower Baboon A.png Producer Vini Bird A.png Igniter Manatee A.png Grower Humpback Whale A.png Producer Chestnut Munia A.png Breaker Draco Volans A.png Hitter Tiger Shark A.png Producer Catfish A.png Igniter Dove A.png Breaker Italian Greyhound A.png Producer Cape Hunting Dog A.png Grower Gorilla A.png Grower Okapi A.png Producer Dodo A.png Cracker Tasmanian Tiger A.png Breaker Nessie A.png Producer Flying Squirrel A.png Filler Otter A.png Cleaner Pink Salmon A.png Producer Narwhal A.png Cleaner Beluga Whale A.png Breaker Orca A.png Producer Leopard Lizard A.png Cleaner Pika A.png Igniter Aardvark A.png Producer Foal A.png Cracker Shetland Pony A.png Igniter Shire Horse A.png Producer Hedgehog A.png Cracker Kingfisher A.png Hitter Grey Squirrel A.png Producer Badger A.png Filler Honey Badger A.png Grower Hog Badger A.png Producer Green Crab A.png Grower Albatross A.png Cracker Donkey A.png Producer Painted Snail A.png Breaker Tocororo A.png Breaker Hutia A.png Producer Leopard Moth A.png Igniter Royal Flycatcher A.png Igniter Bobcat A.png Producer Maltese A.png Cracker White Peacock A.png Cleaner Lipizzan A.png Producer Caterpillar A.png Cleaner Goose A.png Grower Kid Goat A.png Producer Arctic Fox A.png Filler Black Wolf A.png Breaker Porpoise A.png Producer Phoenix A.png Grower Hippocampus A.png Grower Manticore A.png Category:Elements